Air humidifiers for domestic use are generally known and becoming popular. The steam produced, particularly when the humidifier is operating at full capacity, may sometimes be too concentrated and/or cause condensation on objects above it, which is undesirable.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such a problem by providing an improved humidifier.